Cooking
by sarahannrose
Summary: Natsu is bored and Lucy has writer's block. They both need something to do. Why not bake some cookies? NaLu Oneshot


"Lucy! I'm bored!"

The pink-haired mage lay on the soft carpet in Lucy's apartment, while the celestial wizard sat at her desk, tapping her pen against the table.

"Well, it was your decision to come here so don't be expecting me to entertain you. You are distracting me from my writing." Lucy replied, looking down at Natsu, who was rolling around on the floor, pouting. "Why don't you go to the guild?" She offered, as she turned back to her work.

"Noooo!" Natsu responded. "I already went today, and it was boring there too!" He continued to roll around with a tired expression on his face.

"Well, just lay there in silence then! I need to finish this chapter to give to Levy!" Lucy said, annoyed.

"Ugh. Fine." Natsu complied, as he sat down on the floor, looking down at the carpet.

_Finally, I can get some work done. _Lucy thought, relieved. She looked down at the blank sheets of paper in front of her, and placed the tip of the pen in her mouth. She sighed, not obtaining any inspiration for her new chapter. She leaned back on her chair, trying to think, when she heard a large crash come from the kitchen.

_God, what happened now? _The blonde wondered, angrily, as she stomped towards the source of the noise. She arrived in the kitchen to see the fire dragon slayer, with a pot-pan on his head, and spoons and other utensils lying everywhere.

"NATSU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Lucy shouted, her face going red from anger. She bent down to clean up the mess, as Natsu timidly apologized over and over.

"I'm sorry, Luce." He replied, bowing in respect to his fuming partner. "I wanted to cook something, since I was hungry, but I didn't want to disturb you and your writing, so I tried to start off by myself, and ask for help when I needed it, but I didn't know where the pans were, so…" Natsu continued to ramble on as Lucy gave him a soft smile. He was being very considerate of her, excluding the fact he made such a large ruckus. The fact that he was actually trying to be quiet and to entertain himself with her help was quite thoughtful.

After collecting all the utensils from the floor, and placing them back in the correct drawers, Lucy faced Natsu and gave him a smile.

"Can I help?" The celestial mage asked, with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Sure!" Natsu replied, with his signature toothy grin. "But I thought you had to write your novel."

"Writer's block." Lucy said, simply, and Natsu immediately understood. He'd been hanging around Lucy long enough to know what this means. He nodded as Lucy grabbed him and herself an apron and set off to work.

"So, what are we making?" Lucy asked, curiously. She secretly hoped that what they were cooking didn't have anything to do with fire. Natsu made her try some of his 'fire chicken' one time, and her mouth is burning just at the thought of it.

"Cookies!" Natsu replied, in a cheerful manner, as Lucy giggled at his childishness.

"Well we better gather the ingredient then!" Lucy said, enthusiastically, and Natsu smiled back. They went through the pantry and the fridge, collecting all the ingredients needed to bake the cookies, and began to cook.

Cooking with Natsu was actually pretty fun! It took Lucy's mind off of her writing, and it cured Natsu's case of extreme boredom. It was extremely funny when the flour blasted all over Natsu and completely covered him in white dust. And whenever he'd try to crack the eggs, they'd miss the bowl and spill all over the floor. He would try to clean it up but slip over it in the process, making Lucy laugh. The blonde forgot how much fun it was to hang out with the dragon slayer, as they had both been so busy with missions and such.

After two hours of trying to create the perfect cookies, they placed the mixture in the oven, and they both slid down the wall, laughing and breathless. They reminisced on the moments they just shared, both taking their turns to be teased and embarrassed, and then shared a comfortable silence.

Both of them, although in an extremely good mood, were exhausted. Their arms hurt and their legs ached, and Lucy wanted nothing more than to have a nice nap. She rested her head on Natsu's shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed. The pink-haired mage looked down at the blonde laying on his shoulder and just realized how beautiful she was in that moment. Even with flour and cookie mixture on her face and in her hair, she looked gorgeous and he wondered why he hadn't noticed before. Sure, Lucy was pretty, but he used to think that all girls were pretty, no matter what shape or size, but in that moment, Lucy seemed like so much more to him than ever before.

Her silky, blonde hair cascaded down her upper back, and when she turned to look at him, her glossy, chocolate brown orbs and her soft smile made him smile back too. He realized that he loved his teammate, and not in the platonic way. He leaned closer to her face, and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said, quietly. "There's something on your face." He leant down and kissed her cheek, quickly and effectively removing the cookie mixture from her face. Lucy looked up at him, eyes widened and cheeks reddened. She turned away timidly, and Natsu was a little disappointed. Did she not like it? Did he possibly just ruin their friendship? He sighed when he suddenly felt the plump lips of Lucy Heartfilia press against his own cheek. She giggled slightly.

"There was something on your cheek as well." She replied, shyly. Natsu smiled back at her, and captured her hand in his. They sat against the wall in a peaceful state, eyes closed and lips turned upwards, when they heard the timer on the oven ding.


End file.
